The inventive concept relates to a lighting apparatus, and more particularly, to a lighting apparatus having light distribution characteristics of a large angle.
A light-emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device that is capable of forming various light colors by functioning as a light-emitting source via a PN junction of a compound semiconductor. Recently, a blue LED and an ultraviolet LED, which are formed by using nitride having excellent physical and chemical characteristics, have been introduced. Also, white light and other monochromic light have recently been able to be formed by using the blue or ultraviolet LED and a phosphorescent material, thus broadening the range of applications of a light-emitting device.
Recently, a LED has been used not only as a backlight of a display apparatus but also as a high output and high efficiency light source used in various lighting apparatuses, such as general lighting, decorative lighting, or local lighting.